


Meeting the Godmother

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Kit asked in hesitation as he led the four-year old prince Christopher through the garden and towards the secret one the family kept as their own.</p><p>"Yes, we are," Ella said fondly, kissing her husband's cheek. "I think it is time for her to meet Christopher. She has been asking about him."</p><p>(requested fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Godmother

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Kit asked in hesitation as he led the four-year old prince Christopher through the garden and towards the secret one the family kept as their own.

"Yes, we are," Ella said fondly, kissing her husband's cheek. "I think it is time for her to meet Christopher. She has been asking about him."

"Of course," Kit said, but he did not sound convinced. "I just don't want him to start demanding anything off of her."

"I am not going to, daddy," the prince said, looking up at his father with an offended look on his face. "I promise."

"See?" Ella smiled.

"Very well," Kit smirked. "I just know that, had I known a Fairy Godmother when I was his age..."

Before Ella could respond to Kit's words, they had arrived at the beautiful, small garden area. As they entered, the Fairy Godmother was already waiting there in her white, glowing dress, looking at them in delight.

"What do we have here?" she asked cheerfully. 

"Fairy Godmother, this is our son, prince Christopher," Ella said with a smile, moving her son to stand directly in front of the beaming woman.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Christopher said, looking at the woman in awe. "I do so like your wings."

The Fairy Godmother laughed in delight, turning to glance at the parents. "What a charming young fellow he is," she said. "Very much like his parents."

Ella smiled, pleased at the comment. She grabbed onto Kit's hand, holding it tight as they watched Kit laugh in delight as the Fairy Godmother told him a story or two. He knew everything about his mother's adventures, of course, but when one is a professional Fairy Godmother, surely you've got more stories to tell to the youth.

"Now, what shall I give this young man? Surely there's something you want," The Fairy Godmother gave the boy a smile before turning to his parents. "You don't mind, do you?"

Kit opened his mouth to speak, but when he saw the eager smile on his son's face, he changed his tune. "Of course not. Though I have a feeling I know what he'd like."

"A puppy, please!" the boy exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

"A puppy it is, then," the Fairy Godmother flipped her wand, and a second after a beautiful, white furry little creature appeared, and Christopher exclaimed in delight.

"I love him, thank you!" Christopher hugged the poor puppy extremely tight. "I'm going to name him Pumpkin!"

"After the pumpkin carriage, how clever you are," the Fairy Godmother smirked.

"Look how happy he is," Ella whispered to her husband, who smiled back, kissing her cheek.

"As long as you're both happy, I'm happy," he said. 

"Don't you worry, I'll be back next week, and we'll have plenty of fun then, too," the Fairy Godmother promised the boy before disappearing in a puff of glitter.

"Every week?" Ella laughed softly, looking at her husband. "Well..." 

"Our son will never want for anything again, that much is for certain," Kit smiled, and together the three of them returned to the palace, ready to introduce everyone to the newest member of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much in quite some time, so I'm not sure how good this is :) tried, anyway!


End file.
